Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Throne
by Heaven'n'Elle
Summary: "No one understands how dangerous I can be, how dangerous I am. I don't know how longer I can keep this up. They're bound to find out, and when they do, they'll know. Everyone will know, and I won't be Elody anymore. I'll be the mental girl, and I can't have that."
1. Meeting Elody

"Is this compartment taken?" a short girl asked the two boys.

"N-no," both boys said in unison.

"Good, there was no where else to sit," the girl explained.

She let out an exasperate sigh before perking up, "How rude of me! My name is Elody Johnston."

"Harry Potter," the black haired, green eyes boy replied.

"Ron Weasley," the red head introduced.

"Weasley? Your name sounds awfully familiar," Elody commented.

"I have siblings," he replied.

"Me too! I have two sisters and one brother. What about you?" she asked.

"I have five brothers and one sister. You'll meet Percy, Fred, and George at Hogwarts. Charlie and Bill, the oldest graduated. My sister is coming to Hogwarts next year," Ron answered.

"Wow. My sister Maddie graduated last year. Melissa is in her third year and my brother Luke is in a second year," she replied smiling.

"What houses were they in?" Ron leaned in, engrossed in their conversation, "All my family have been in Gryffindor."

"Well Maddie was a Hufflepuff, Melissa is a Ravenclaw, and Luke is a Gryffindor," Elody replied.

"What house would you like to go in?" Ron inquired. "I hope for Gryffindor. Fred said mum will disown me if I go into any other house."

"Wow. I don't know what house I will go in, but I know whatever house it is it's going to be the best!" Elody exclaimed.

There was a moment of silence and the two just smiled at each other.

"What about you Harry?" Elody turned her attention to the isolated boy.

"Um, Gryffindor of course," he cracked her a half smile.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Hey, do you two want to see some magic? My brother taught me a spell to turn Scabbers yellow," Ron offered.

"Scabbers?" Elody furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, my bad, that's my rat," Ron held Scabbers in the palm of his hand.

"He's adorable!" Elody exclaimed.

"Okay enough of the PDA. Sunshine daisies-" Ron started.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost it," a bushy haired girl interrupted.

"Um yeah, I think I saw it right next to your hairbrush," Elody said.

Ron and Harry snickered.

The bushy haired girl rolled her eyes, and in the process picking up the present wand in Ron's hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic, let's see then," she stuck her nose in the air.

Ron proceeded, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

Scabbers let out a squeal.

Ron looked at Harry and Elody.

They all shrugged their shoulders.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it?" the bushy haired girl asked, letting out a sigh of triumph.

"Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me."

Elody stared at the intruder, "Oh really, let's see you do a spell."

Elody watched as she strode into the compartment and sat down across from Harry, "Occulus Repairo."

Harry stared at his glasses in disbelief.

Ron didn't look impressed.

Elody rolled her eyes.

"Wow," Elody commented sarcastically.

"Better isn't it?" she asked Harry, but directed the question towards Elody.

"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger, and you are," Hermione trailed off looking at the other two inhabitants of the compartment.

"Ron Weasley," he said.

"Erm, pleasure, and you are?" she looked at Elody.

"You know you're not supposed to use underage magic outside of school? If you've read all the books you would have known that. Or maybe you were to arrogant to realize that," Elody snapped.

"You three should change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione stood up to leave, but held herself back at the door, "You've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know?"

"Looks like we found the Slytherin princess," joked Elody.

Ron scowled.

"We should better change into our robes though," Elody sighed.

"I'll be right back," Elody told the boys, leaving for the bathroom her whole body tingling with nervousness.


	2. The Sorting

"I'm so excited," Elody whispered to the girl next to her.

"Yeah me too. I'm hoping for Ravenclaw, but I'll be happy with Hufflepuff," the girl whispered back.

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed causing the two girls to jump.

Elody became distant as Professor McGonagall rambled on.

"I'm Elody Jane by the way," she introduced.

"Bella Jones," the dark haired girl replied.

Two large doors opened, and Professor McGonagall lead the first years through.

Elody gazed in amazement at the elegant hall.

"Wow."

Gasps filled the air.

"I'm in Wonderland," Elody told Bella.

"Wonderland?" Bella furrowed her eyes in confusion.

"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary-wise; what it is it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?" Elody quoted, smiling with every syllable.

"That was beautiful," Bella commented in awe.

"Um, thank you," she responded awkwardly.

Bella nodded in delight, oblivious to Elody's muggle knowledge.

Elody and Bella whispered furiously to each other, exchanging stories that would make bystanders shush them.

"Elody Johnston!" Professor McGonagall announced.

Elody smiled nervously.

The blonde took careful, cautious steps towards the hat.

"Ah, so much potential, so much potential," the hat repeated.

Elody scrunched her face.

_"So much potential, so much potential. Such a waste, such a waste," her mother could repeat._

A mumbled "I know" escaped Elody's lips.

"GRYFFINODR!" the hat screamed and a table exploded with applause.

Elody scrambled to the Gryffindor table.

"Isabella Jones!" Professor McGonagall said after Elody had sat down.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Bella smiled right at Elody.

This was perfect.

"My name's Seamus Finnigan," a brown haired freckled boy introduced himself with a thick Scottish accent.

"I'm Elody Jane," she replied.

"I thought your last name was Johnson," a girl to her right asked.

"No, it's Johnston, with a T. I normally go by my middle name though, Jane," Elody answered.

"So my name would be Lavender Grace, I'm Lavender Brown by the way," the curly haired girl introduced.

"WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!"

Elody jumped at the sudden outburst of applause and screams.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived sat beside the one and only, Elody Johnston.

"Yay, you're in Gryffindor too!" Elody exclaimed quietly.

She gave him a quick side hug.

"Miss Johnston the second," a brunette sat herself down in between Harry and Elody.

"Um, do I know you?" Elody asked.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Once again, the Gryffindor table erupted into applause.

"3rd year Slytherin. It's nice to meet you. I've heard many great things about you," the brunette smiled.

"I wish I could say the same about you Crylet Grey," Elody smirked at the brunette.

"It's Violet, unless your little lisp," Violet jabbed Elody's lip, "prevents you from pronouncing things right."

"Nope, my voice is pretty clear, and so is my record, but that can change," Elody replied.

"What'd Melon tell you?" Violet sneered at the blonde.

Elody held back a wince.

Melon.

That's the reason why Elody went by her middle name.

Because no one wants to be related to Melon Johnston.

"Enough. Now how about you go back to your job as being a bit- Slytherin," Elody smiled innocently.

She smiled that Elody smile that meant, "You don't know me at all, and you never will."

"I would tell you I'm going to fuck up your life, but I know you're going to do that yourself."

Elody watched Violet fade into the pool of black and green.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

Elody snapped out of her brief gaze, jumping at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, uh, she's just a friend of my sister," Elody lied.

She had no friends.

* * *

Elody, Ron, and Harry all stood close to each other as they entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Girls on the left, boys on the right. Don't mix," a Prefect stated.

Elody smiled a playful comment lingering on her lips, "Does that apply to everyone?"

The Prefect blushed a rosy red before replying, "yes."

People snickered at the young first year.

"See you tomorrow guys," Elody waved to Harry and Ron.

"Later Elody," they chorused, hands chopping the air.

Elody trudged up the stairs.

She felt sandbags at her heels and darkness cover her eyes.

"Could you be any slower?" a fourth year asked Elody.

"Yes I can, would you like me to?" she bit.

"I want to get to my dorm before I turn into a fifth year please," she replied.

"Well I want to sew your mouth shut. I don't think wanting is a very good thing," Elody growled.

The fourth year bit her cheek.

"I'm going to go to bed, and when I wake up, I want you to have a personality shift, can you do that?"

"Why aren't you in Slyther-"

"Can you do that?" Elody repeated.

The fourth year rubbed her reddening cheek before nodding.

"Lodie! Can I call you that?" Lavender Brown scrambled over to Elody.

"Yeah. Lodie. I like it," Elody commented.

"Well, _Lodie, _which bed do you want?" Lavender asked.

Elody looked around at the four beds, but one in particular caught her eye.

"That one," Elody pointed to the canopy bed parallel to the door with a window ledge indented in the wall.

"Wicked!" Lavender commented.

Elody watched the Lavender prance to her own bed, closest to the bathroom.

_"Jesus Christ, I cannot share a room with her for an entire year," _Elody thought.

Lavender and another girl's excited squeals became silent at the creak of the door.

"Look, it's the wicked witch of the west," the girl whom Lavender was talking to commented.

Lavender giggled.

"If we're all going to be roommates, could we please at least establish some rules?" the bushy haired girl asked.

"Rules? Rules like, play nice? No stealing, no kicking, no fighting? What are we, seven year olds?" Elody looked at Lavender Brown and her friend.

"Of course not, I meant as in-"

"We know what you meant Granger," Lavender's friend said.

"Who are you?" Elody interrupted as she looked at the strawberry blonde with dark brown eyes and glasses.

"I'm Jenna Williams," she introduced.

"Elod-" she started.

"I know who you are, Elody Johnston."

"Elody Jane," she corrected.

"Well, Granger, if you want to live with us, we have a few rules for you. Keep your hands off our stuff, and we'll keep our hands off yours."

"Settled. No scoping, not that it would have been a problem, but I know some of you are very curious," Hermione said.

"I'm tired, I'd like to go to sleep," Elody said, tucking herself into the red duvet.

She took a deep breath and waited.

She waited for sleep to consume her.

She waited for her life to begin.


	3. The Clues

"Wake up, Elody," Jenna shook the sleeping girl's shoulder.

"What time is it?" she asked rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Well, it's time for you to get up," Jenna smiled.

"Ha, ha. Jen, what time is it?" Elody asked cracking her tense back.

"12 minutes til eight, we got to get going. Everyone's a breakfast Lodie!" Jenna pulled the covers off of Elody revealing her black jumper and blue hoodie.

Elody let out a groan.

"I'll be out in five, promise," Elody put her hand up, signaling five minutes before taking her robes into the bathroom.

Elody grabbed the nearest hair tie before pulling her messy blonde hair into a bun.

Water splashed her face, awakening her senses.

"Elody, hurry up!" Jenna whined.

Elody rolled her eyes.

She stripped of her pajamas and hurriedly stepped into her robes.

Elody stared at her freckled reflection, but was soon snatched from her daze by the voice of Jenna.

"Jesus," she commented.

* * *

"I have potions first, what do you have Elody?" Harry turned his attention to the blonde.

"Oh, yeah potions too," she answered.

"Brilliant, we all have the same class," Ron said examining all three of their time tables. "Shame we have Snape."

"I don't know, I've heard good things about him," Elody said leading the way with absolute no sense of direction.

"Are you sure you know where you're going Elody?" Harry asked.

"Positive. This school is only as big as it looks," she replied.

"Are you sure?" Ron inquired, obviously not fooled.

"I said I was positive. What more do you want?" she snapped.

"Short temper that one," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" Elody stopped in her tracks to turn around and look at the two boys.

The two boys nodded.

Elody strode a few feet ahead of them.

"Now you made her upset," Harry said in annoyance.

"Not my fault," he responded.

"Actually, it is," Harry said before running to catch up with Elody.

"Here we go," Elody smiled to herself before knocking on the classroom door.

Harry and Ron gulped as the Potions teacher opened the door.

"Late for class on the first day, are we? 10 points from Gryffindor. Each," he sneered.

Slytherins snickered.

Elody ignored the Professor and found a seat in the back of the classroom next to a girl who buried her head into her book.

"Miss Johnston, did you hear me?" Professor Snape looked at Elody.

The class turned to look at the blonde

"I heard you, that doesn't mean I cared," she retorted.

"Another 10 points from Gryffindor."

A few Gryffindors groaned.

Elody stayed silent.

Snape walked back to the front of the classroom.

Elody looked to the desk to her right where Ron and Harry were now seated.

She slouched back in her chair and drifted off.

It was a shit day already.

* * *

"Elody, hey, wait up!" Harry and Ron called after her.

"What?" she shot at them, annoyance obvious in her voice.

Harry shot his hands up in defense, "We just wanted to see if you were alright. You looked pretty upset in there."

"I'm not upset," she stated. "I'm not feeling well. I'm going to go back to my dorm, I'll see you two at lunch, okay?"

Elody calmed herself down.

"Okay," the agreed, but lingered in front of her for a second.

"Bye," she mumbled before jogging to Gryffindor Tower.

"Ow!" Elody felt her head collide with the hard ground.

"I'm sorry," a blurry vision came into sight.

"Granger?" Elody spat.

"E-elody?" she stammered.

"You should really get glasses, it would complete your nerd ensemble," Elody tried to clear her vision.

"You were the one who bumped into me," she retorted.

"Just move," Elody tried to grab the wall, but failed at doing so for it was at least four feet away from her.

"Are you alright?" Hermione tried to grab her hand, but was pushed back.

"I'm fine!" Elody scrambled to her feet before running off.

"Elody!" Hermione screeched as the blonde collapsed on the ground.

"Oh no!" Hermione knelt beside the unconscious body.

The scared first year started to pound on the nearest doors.

"What is it? Shouldn't you be-"

"Professor, please help! My friend fainted in the hallway," Hermione gasped for breath.

Hermione paused at the word friend.

"Where is she?" the Professor asked.

Hermione led the teacher to Elody.

"I'll take care of her, you go back to class."

Hermione nodded, taking one last look at Elody before jogging to her next class.

Despite her hate, Hermione was worried about Elody.

Something was wrong, she knew it, she felt it.


	4. Lindsay Parker

"Where am I?" Elody stammered observing her surroundings.

It was all so unfamiliar.

"Sweetie, you're in the Hospital Wing. I'm Madam Pomfrey, I'm here to take care of you. You fainted in the middle of the hallway," she explained.

"No, no, no! Where am I?" Elody started to pant.

"Calm down Miss Johnston-" Madam Pomfrey started.

"Get off of me! Get off!" Elody pushed her gentle hands away.

"Miss Johnston!" she cried.

"Help!" Elody crashed her fragile body into the door.

"Help!" she repeated punding the door with her palms.

"Miss Johnston, calm down please," Madam Pomfrey put her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"No! Please, someone, please! Don't touch me! I didn't do anything wrong! I'll be a good girl! Please! I'm sorry!" Elody clenched her eyes shut.

"Elody, I won't hurt you, I promise-" the nurse stared at the young girl curled up beside the door.

"Please don't hurt me, please," Elody was begging at this point.

Madam Pomfrey took a step back and took walked to the cabinet consisting of various and colorful potions.

"Here, would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"Yes please," she mumbled loud enough for Madame Pomfrey to hear.

"There you go," she handed over the glass bottle.

Madam Pomfrey winced at the sound of broken glass.

The nurse carefully picked up Elody and placed her gently on the nearest bed.

Madam Pomfrey cursed to herself.

"What's your name sweetie?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Lindsay. Lindsay Parker."


	5. Sixteen

"Lindsay, can you please tell us where you are?" Madam Pomfrey inquired.

"I'd tell you if I know," she retorted venom hissing.

"Now, now Lindsay-" the nurse started.

"Lindsay doesn't want to talk to you right now," another voice popped up.

The thick american accent broke from the crouched blonde.

"And who are you?" she made a mental note to remember all the names.

"Freya, Freya Snow. Now who the hell are you?" she sneered.

"I'm the school nurse," she replied. "Where's Elody?"

"Oh, Elody's embarrassed," the blonde stood up and started to examine the room around her, "she knows she fainted and now she's embarrassed."

"What happened to Lindsay?" Madam Pomfrey asked, trying to find some answers from the befuddling girl.

"Lindsay, oh Lindsay was too much. I tried to get her under control, but looks like that's not happening," she cackled.

"Freya, please tell me what's going on," Madam Pomfrey repeated until she got a smile out of the figure.

"Why? That would take all the fun out it. You have yet to meet the others," she giggled, sitting on an unoccupied bed.

"Others? How many of there are you?" she gaped in awe.

Freya stared at the pink sky that grazed above Hogwarts.

"16."


	6. Mentally Unstable

**I have one more week of school. Yay! I decided to update this story every Sunday. I'll try to keep it consistent but knowing me, I might update earlier or something. Let's just see how it goes. Thanks for your reviews and follows, it really inspires me to keep writing. Review and enjoy!**

**I do not own anything besides Elody Johnston.**

* * *

"10 points from Gryffindor," Snape sneered as Freya rolled her eyes.

"Miss Johnston, could you please put more effort in your work," he commented.

"I don't know Snape, can you please put more effort into your appearance?" she replied.

"Detention tonght at 8 sharp. Be there," he turned to walk away before she had spoken up.

"Tonight? Er, sorry I have plans," Freya smirked.

"Well then you can cancel them."

Students watched in awe as the defiant Gryffindor talked back to the most strict teacher, Professor Snape.

"Class dismissed," Snape stared into Freya's blue eyes.

Everyone scrambled to the door before Snape could change his mind.

Class was not to be dismissed until 15 after 11.

Freya followed slowly, knowing what would happen once she stood up.

"Sit down Miss Johnston," Freya rolled her eyes at the name.

_Miss Johnston._

Freya hated being called Elody Johnston.

She was nothing compared to the short tempered blonde.

Freya had the bluest eyes you've ever seen through a curtain of thick, black lashes.

Her curly dark hair accentuated her heart shaped face stained with freckles spreading across her entire face.

She was nothing like Elody Johnston.

"I'd prefer it if you called me Snow. Miss Snow," Freya shrugged, examining the classroom.

"Well I'd prefer if you wouldn't talk back to your professors, and would turn in your assignments on time," he snapped.

"Well who gives a shit what you think!" Freya began to lose her temper, raging more and more by the second.

"I would hate to get Professor McGonnagall, but it seems that I have no choice," Snape countered.

"Don't you dare get her involved in something that is nothing of her business," Freya screamed.

Enough was enough, Freya had blown up.

She could feel her entire body engulfed by the flames she was speaking as she strutted to her dorm, knuckles clenched.

"Elody!" Ron and Harry had tried to get her attention, but failed.

"Lodie!" Ron caught up to her.

"Stay away from me," she put more emphasis than needed onto each word.

Ron and Harry were taken back.

They had seen Elody lose her temper, but they've never seen Freya lose hers.


	7. Victoria Gates

**Sorry for the late update. My schedule has been thrown off and I'm going to the beach soon with a family I babysit and I can't just stay on my laptop the entire time! I have to play with them (not that I mind). They're 3 and 8 I think. Well anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**I do not own anything besides Elody and... you'll find out.**

* * *

"You know, you should really think about getting new uniforms. No offense, but that one is ghastly," Elody pointed towards Madame Pomfrey's outfit.

"That's beside the point sweetie. Can you please answer the question?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Questions, questions, questions. Why ask the questions you already know the answer to? Please, I have better things to do in my free time." Elody retorted.

"You're not Elody, now are you?" Madame Pomfrey said.

"Well aren't you observant! Glad to see at least one person can see the different between Elody and the rest of us." she sighed. "Not even mother can do that. I bet she doesn't even remember she has a child. Ha!"

"So what's your name?" Madame Pomfrey looked down at her clipboard with parchment and ink splattered creating words and diagrams.

Elody wasn't a case she had ever treated, but she refused to let anyone know, even Dumbledore.

And Madame Pomfrey didn't know why.

"Victoria Gates, please to meet you." Tori slurred.

"What's your favorite hobby?" Madame Pomfrey inquired.

"What is this? A form for online dating?" Tori joked.

"Victoria-" she started.

"Call me Tori. It's shorter, easier, and is more me. Only mother calls me Victoria. It's too, queen like I guess. That's funny."

"I'd rather call you Victoria. Now, what are your favorite hobbies?" Madame Pomfrey repeated.

"Nurse Matchmaker-"

"Just answer the damn question!" she snapped.

Victoria jumped back, startled.

"I like to write stories and songs and poems. I just like to write." Victoria admitted.

"Good." Madame Pomfrey said, regaining her calm composure.

"Your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Do you play any sports?"

"Muggle, soccer and track."

This went on for a while.

Madame Pomfrey asked questions, Victoria answered them.

"Hair color?"

"Blondish brownish?" Victoria answered.

"Sandy blonde. Eye color?"

"Grey. Just like your hair. You know Nurse Jackie, you should really let your hair down sometime. Guys like it better down," she said with a wink.

Madame Pomfrey ignored her comment.

"Freckles?"

"Only on my cheeks. My bum cheeks," Tori laughed.

"Well, well, well. Victoria, you seem to be quote the charmer-"

"Whoah, who's Victoria?" she asked.

Madame Pomfrey quickly hid her notes, "My daughter. I sometimes call some of my first years that."

"Oh," she commneted.

"You should go to bed, it's getting late." Madame Pomfrey suggested.

"Did I miss dinner? I don't remember coming in here."

"Oh, you hit your head on the way there. No worries, no damage." she lied.

"Oh, thanks Madame Pomfrey."

"Bye Elody." huffed Madame Pomfrey with a sigh.

She scribbled down her notes-

_-Elody, unaware of the other personalities_

_-get to know the others_

_-Tori physical features-?_

With a sigh, she threw her head back.

Maybe Elody was more than she could handle.


End file.
